pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pansage Cilana
Pansage Cilana był pierwszym znanym Pokémonem Cilana. Pojawił się w odcinku [[BW005|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]]. Historia Pansage Cilana to najlepszy Pokémon Cilana. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku [[BW005|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]], gdzie Cilan pokazał go Ashowi, który skanował go na swoim Pokédexie przed walką. thumb|left|Cilan i PansagePansage był trzecim i ostatnim Pokémonem w walce przeciwko Ashowi w Sali Striaton. Walczył z Oshawottem Asha. Oshawott był przestraszony Pansage'em na początku, ale po kilku zachętach Asha i Pikachu postanowił walczyć. Pansage uniknął wszystkich ataków z łatwością i uderzył Oshawotta Nasiennym Pociskiem i Gryzieniem. W końcu Oshawott trafił Pansage'a z powietrza Wodną Bronią. Pansage zaczął pobierać moc Słonecznego Promienia. Na ten widok Oshawott skamieniał ze strachu. Pojawia się także w odcinku [[BW006|''Dreams by the Yard Full!]] gdzie przegrywając kończy swoją walkę z Oshawottem Asha. W odcinku [[BW009|''The Bloom Is on Axew!]], Cilan użył Pansage'a w walce z Axew Iris, aby pomóc Axewowi zdobyć doświadczenie bojowe. Bitwa skończyła się, gdy Axew użył Gniewu Smoka, który spowodował wybuch, który pokonał Pansage'a, jak również innych. Został także użyty do walki ze Scolipede'em. W odcinku [[BW011|''A Home for Dwebble!]], Pansage zaprzyjaźnił się z Dwebble'em, pomagając mu w sprowadzaniu nowego domu z rąk innych Dwebble'ów. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, kiedy Dwebble zdecydował się na podróż z Cilanem, ich przyjaźń może być kontynuowana. Dodatkowo, Pansage w tym odcinku nauczył się Tunelu. Pansage walczył przeciwko Burgundy, innej Pokémon Koneserce i rywalce Cilana w odcinku ''A Connoisseur's Revenge!. Pokonał jej Sawsbucka. Pansage pokazał swoje umiejętności jako pływak w odcinku [[BW037|''A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!]]. Cilan wykorzystał go w zawodach wędkarskich do walki z dzikim Basculinem w wodzie. Był w stanie pokonać przeciwnika Słonecznym Promnieniem i Cilan był w stanie go złapać. Później Pansage został użyty, aby pomóc zatrzymać Zespół R przed kradzieżą Pokémonów, które zostały zdobyte przez zawodników zawodów wędkarskich. W odcinku ''Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, Pansage pojawił się w filmie Luke'a, obok Cilana, jako główny antagonista w filmie. Później, kiedy Zespół R ukradł Zoruę, Cilan zmienił rolę w magika i pomógł uratować Zoruę. W BW051, Pansage współpracował z Tepigiem, gdy Ash i Cilan walczyli z Szefami Metra Ingo i Emmetem. Walcząc z Eelektrossem i Chandelure'em, Pansage korzystał z balustrady na całym polu bitwy, ale w końcu został pokonany. W BW058, Cilan używał Pansage'a do walki z Pansearem Chiliego. Podczas bitwy, Pansage ujawnił, że zna Kamienny Grób, którego użył do pokonania swojego przeciwnika. Później, Pansage uspokoił Panseara po tym, jak pokłócił się ze swoim trenerem. Następnie, Pansage, Cilan i inni pomogli Chiliemu i Pansearowi w treningu, a nawet Pansage nauczył Panseara swego najbardziej potężnego ataku - Słonecznego Promienia. Osobowość i cechy thumb|Pansear i PansagePodobnie jak jego trener, Pansage jest dobry i wesoły wobec innych. Był cierpliwy i delikatny podczas walki w bardzo niekorzystnej sytuacji z Axew w odcinku [[BW009|''The Bloom Is on Axew!]] jak również w walce z dzikim Venipede'em w [[BW022|''A Venipede Stampede!]]. Nie miał problemu z dostosowaniem własnej siły ataku na tych Pokémonów. Okazał się również bardzo wyrozumiały w odcinku [[BW011|''A Home For Dwebble!]], gdzie nie miał urazy do Dwebble'a, mimo że ten zadał mu obrażenia i ostatecznie się źle poczuł. Może jednak być również bardzo konkurencyjny jak widać w odcinku [[BW019|''A Connoisseur's Revenge!]], gdy walczył przeciwko Sawsbuckowi Burgundy, jak również posiada szybki gniew jak widać w odcinku [[BW025|''Emolga and the New Volt Switch!]], gdy został nagle zaatakowany podczas drzemki i pokonał Minccino bez podania przyczyny. W BW058 wykazano, że Pansage bliskie stosunki do Panseara Chiliego, kiedy dwójka szczęśliwie przywitała się uściskiem dłoni. Również pocieszył Panseara po tym jak on i Chili przegrali, a później pomógł mu trenować i nauczyć go Słonecznego Promienia. Ruchy |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|Nasienny Pocisk | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|[[BW005|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(112, 88, 72); "|Gryzienie | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(112, 88, 72); "|[[BW005|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|Słoneczny Promień | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|[[BW005|''Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(224, 192, 104); "|Tunel | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(224, 192, 104); "|''A Home for Dwebble!'' |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(184, 160, 56); "|Kamienny Grób | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(184, 160, 56); "|BW058 |} Kategoria:Pokemony Cilana Kategoria:Pokemony Liderów Striaton